Secrets
by M.A.Coates
Summary: when somebody new enters Spencer a deadly fued comes with her... can Caleb save her from fate? or better yet can she save the sons' from thier's?
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Academy, the picture of perfection

Spencer Academy, the picture of perfection. Inside of it on the other hand is a little different. I, Jennifer Jacobson, JJ for short, sat in the back row as the entire class was cracking up laughing. "Mr. Garwin, settle down please, and Ms. O' Donnel don't provoke Mr. Garwin." Said the teacher who was obviously getting annoyed. My roommate, Kiley O' Donnel, was smirking at the teacher's remark. She was a one of my only friends at Spencer. To give a layout, Kiley sat next to me and Reid Garwin sat two rows in front of us. Today Reid's smart-ass comment consisted of the fact that he actually knew who Hitler was. Of course I couldn't blame him for being a little cut off. I mean history isn't exactly…um, attention getting.

"Don't worry, sir, she'll never do it again." Said Reid. How he got that idea I have no clue considering he hadn't noticed us in the two days we've been here until now. Anybody controlling Kiley would be like trying to catch the wind in your hand, impossible. He was looking at Kiley with a smirk, the kind that says, "I want that". I rolled my eyes and then went back to entertaining myself with the doodle on my paper. Kiley looked at my paper and whispered "What cha drawing?" with a grin, "wow, not bad." She commented seeing the drawing. It was a drawing of a simple book, nothing amazing. I had dreamt about it and got bored so I had drawn it.

I noticed out of nowhere a note being handed to Kiley. "What's it say?" I asked. She handed it to me and I read it. '_Kiley, come to Nicky's with us. Bring your friend, I saw Caleb checking her out. -Reid.' _I looked at Kiley with my eyes huge. "Well, you coming?" she asked. I shook my head and she raised her eyebrows, "Why not?"

"Because I haven't got anything to wear." I whispered. "Have you ever noticed you talk all proper when you're nervous?" she said smirking. I flipped her off and then went back to my drawing.

When the bell rang I went to leave as fast as I could but Reid caught up with us anyway. "So, are you ladies coming?" he said putting his arm around Kiley's shoulder. She didn't protest which I found funny.

"Well, I know I am but JJ's got cold feet." Said Kiley. I could have killed her then and there.

"Oh, so you like Caleb back. I'll remember to tell him that." Said Reid with a smirk. Kiley nodded and then gave me a grin. "See this is why I don't like it when you have a boyfriend, you always gang up on me!" I said in mock outrage. Kiley just smirked some more and didn't correct me. Well neither did Reid, which I found even more interesting. Just as we went to split up and go to our dorms all my notebooks fell out of my hands. The one with the drawing skidded to a stop, wide open, in front of Reid. He saw the drawing and said "Nice…" and then stopped. "Where have you seen this book before?" he said in a way that made me a little afraid.

"In a dream I had. Why?" I said, feeling a bit like a dork for drawing something I dreamed about. "Nothing." He said and handed it back to me. "Catch you guys at Nicky's." he said and then headed off to his dorm. "He's an odd one, that's for sure." I said when he was out of hearing distance.

"And you ain't?" said Kiley as we got to our room. I sat down on the bed cross-legged and didn't bother retorting. "Why'd he flip out about my drawing anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe he's dreamed about it to." Said Kiley, "I don't think it's something to worry about."  
"You never think anything is something to worry about." I mumbled. She had already started looking for something to wear. She was acting pretty frantic which amused me dearly.

"Ha, I bet you think this is hilarious. Well keep going and I wont help you find something to wear." She said with a grin.

"What do you mean? I'm not going." I said. "Wanna bet on that?" she said. I shook my head and then looked at my feet. " I didn't think so." She said. "Are you aware that I hate you?" I said. She nodded and then said, "Aha!" and threw her outfit on the bed. "I think you made a record, you beat your last time by a whole minute!" I said sarcastically. "Shut up." She said. Then she started digging through my drawers. "Don't …Never mind." I said as she opened my top drawer.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck!" she picked up my light blue, extremely see through, lacy lingerie. "Where the hell did you get this?" she said, now grinning and holding it up. "My old boyfriend." I said, blushing badly.

"You mean Richard?" she asked. When I nodded she made a disgusted face and mumbled something about not wanting to know. She continued her search for a decent outfit in my drawers. She threw me a blue tank top and my old ripped blue jeans. "What? You look hot in them." She said as I looked at the jeans in astonishment. We got ready with Kiley doing her "Does this look ok?" thing about 50 times. Me, well, my hair went up and then down and then up and then…well, you get the idea. I couldn't decide and once Kiley and I got into our panic, it was like a zoo.

We finally finished in a decent time and headed out the door. "JJ, Kiley! Wait!" it was Reid, Tyler and Caleb. Reid was the one who called to us. We stopped and the boys jogged up to us, Reid wrapping his arm around Kiley's shoulder. We walked out to the parking lot to find Pouge next to three bikes, two of which are Kiley's and mine. He looked over at us and said "Yo, Reid look at these bikes!" Kiley and I looked at each other with amusement at the fact that Pouge probably wouldn't be saying this if he knew who's they were. I walked over to my motorcycle, pulled the key out and put it in the ignition. My baby was a 2005 MZ 1000s, plain black, no biggie. Pouge's mouth dropped as I got on and brought her to life. Kiley walked over to her baby, a Honda CBR 600 RR, black with pink racing stripes. She got on and started it up. Pouge kept opening and closing his mouth since our bikes put his to shame. Kiley pulled out of her parking space and I did the same. She turned around as she was speeding away and yelled "Meet you at Nicky's!"

i threw my head up and laughed as we made our way to Nicky's. Not long after we pulled into Nicky's to see Caleb, looking slightly pissed, and Tyler, Reid, and Pouge who looked pleased with themselves. My jaw dropped as I pulled in behind Kayla. 'They couldn't beat us there is no way' I thought. I dismounted from my steed and walked over to Caleb. He held his arm out and i took it. It was wow, muscular and I'm talking not just football player but a sport way better. "I thought you swim." I said. "I do" he said. "Oh." I said, I thought he'd have a lot less muscle but I was wrong. We sat at a table just as I thought to myself 'screw football players I'm going for the swimmers'!

"So what about your family? I mean if it's not too intrusive." he asked. "No it's fine but I might get a little watery eyed." I said, trying to smile. "Well, when I was three my mum gave me to my dad, she left him. Up until I was seven my dad abused me. He was only caught because he sprained my wrist one of the times he was beating me." I said, I wondered why the hell I was trusting Caleb with this but I was. He looked shocked when I showed him the scar across my chest that was the remains of a cut my father had given me with a knife.

He remained silent until he mumbled "I'm sorry." almost inaudibly. A slow song came on and he offered me his hand. I took it and he led me out onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb swung me around to face him

Caleb swung me around to face him. I could see myself reflected in his eyes as we just swayed to the music. His grip was strong and protective and for once I felt safe in a man's arms. Suddenly Caleb became cut off and the cut on my chest burned. I pulled away, clutching my chest as what felt like ashes came into my lungs. " JJ!" I heard Kiley scream. I coughed trying to clear my throat and just as suddenly as it had come, it was gone. I looked at Kiley; she knew what all this meant. I was on my knees and Caleb helped me up.

"You ok?" he asked. I nodded as Reid, Pouge, and Tyler came over. "Caleb, what happened to her?" asked Reid. "I'm not really sure." He said looking at me with concern. I was looking at Kiley and she nodded. "We need a moment." She said and I followed her outside.

"What the hell was that? You've never reacted like that when someone used before!" she said turning to me. "Actually I have." I said guiltily. "What, nah uh!" she said. "After my dad took off he used and I felt it through my cut. It felt exactly the same, like I was breathing in ashes." I said shaking my head. She looked at me with the most hilarious dumbstruck look in the world. "And you didn't tell me this, why?"

"I didn't think it mattered." I said rubbing the toe of my shoe into the ground. "Well this is great! You do realize that the Sons felt it too and if they decide to go nosing around then their going to find your daddy and he'll sure enough rat us out!" she said, then seeing my face she said, "I'm sorry, I just really like Reid and I don't want things to get screwed up."

"Well I like you too but you really ought to tell us this stuff so we don't go getting hurt." Said Reid's voice behind us. I whipped around to see Caleb, Reid, Tyler, and Pouge in front of me. my stomach dropped as I saw the four of them. "Why didn't you tell me?" said Caleb. "Same reason you didn't tell me." I said. There was almost a hurt expression in his eyes and I felt kind of bad. There wasn't time befor I felt the burning again, this time worse and Caleb was thrown away from me by some invisible force. I turned, finding the last person I ever wanted to see right in front of me.

My father's grin was wide and evil, and I felt a tear of fear roll off my cheek. Reid's eyes were pitch black and he was pissed. He sent a ball of power at my father who was thrown back. He was stronger, though, and got up quickly. Kiley's eyes were also black and she now had my father up in the air by his neck. He threw her back with his power and said, "You always seemed to come between me and my little JJ." He was distracted enough by the effect this had on Kiley that he didn't see Caleb taking a non magic approach. Caleb jumped onto his back with his hands around his neck and tried to strangle him to the ground. "I'll be back for you my little JJ!" yelled the man I had once called Daddy. Then he did he usual exit and was gone. I ran over to Caleb who was gasping on the ground as Kiley ran over to Reid. He sat up, grinned, and said "I thought my family was screwed up!"

Reviews, i need them. i gotta know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

After that little incident there was a bit of a dissagreement. "Do you honestly think that I am going to leave you two alone with that nut case around?"

"Caleb, I'll feel it if he uses, ok? We'll be fine." I argued, trying to make my point.

"No, no you won't. Your not invincible JJ, that scar ought to show you that." he said and my mouth dropped even though I knew he was right. I stomped my foot stubbornly.

"You know, maybe I don't have the same power as you but mine is still pretty bad-ass!" I said. Caleb took my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

" I wont let that peice of shit touch you again, JJ. Therefore, I am camping out on your dorm floor." Had this not beeen an arguement, I would have laughed at this statement but instead I sighed.

"You know what? Fine, you can stay in our dorm but your not sleeping on the floor, I will." I said.

"No that beats the purpose. The whole reason I'm staying there is so that nobody comes in and if I'm not by the door then they can come in." he said, reasonably.

"Uh, dummy. You honestly think he's going to come through the door?" I asked. He looked confused for a moment and then it clicked.

"Why don't you two just share a bed?" asked Kiley.

"Kiley!" I shrieked. Caleb looked surprised at the suggestion.

"What? It was only a thought." she said.

"Only you would think that." I said. I huffed and then turned back to Caleb. "Alright sleeep where you want."

"Good" he said smugly. Then, knowing that I had lost the battle, I ran at Caleb's car and yelled, "Shotgun!" because Kiley was riding back with us.

We got back to the room and I gave Caleb my extra blanket and Kiley lent him a pillow. When I came out of the bathroom, Kiley was reading a fashon magazine on her bed and...uh oh, Caleb was in boxers. The toothbrush that was in my mouth nearly fell out and Kiley looked up and smirked. 'Oh I bet you think this is funny, wait till I get my hands on you' I thought.

"Sorry, I had nothing else." Caleb said with a grin.

"No no it's fine." I said, going back into the bathroom to rinse off my toothbrush. I ccame back out and stepped over Caleb and got into my bed, turning the light off in the process. I tried to drift off to sleep, fully aware of the danger Caleb was in.

Ok, so there's chap 4 so review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

(Around 1:00 am)

Slam! "What the fuck!" There was a yell from beside me. Wait, beside me? No way, I look over, yup. Then I checked to see what made the crashing sound.

"Reid?" I said stunned. I looked at what made him trip, it was string. 'Honestly' I thought. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, well Caleb called and asked me to come, he said he wanted me to stay on the floor." he said blushing. He was carrying a pillow and blanket. I looked at Caleb with a confused expression.

"You don't remember?" it was Kiley's voice that asked this. Reid flicked on the light and sat on Kiley's bed.

"You half tried to kill me, in your sleep, then woke up crying hysterically. You honestly don't remember?" Caleb said. It hit me like a sudden rock and I slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Oh, now I do. Right, uh, sorry about that." I said blushing redder than a ripe tomato. I now remembered waking up with Caleb holding me down while I screamed bloody murder. I hadn't mentioned to them what the dream was about either. Caleb was now looking at me with concern and I faked a smile. "I'm a strong dreamer, what can I say?" I mumbled. Kiley shook her head and then put her head back down on her pillow. Reid had found a spot by the door and untied the string that Caleb had used to trip him. The light was turned back off and everyone but me went back to sleep.

(Morning)

I got out of bed at about 6 am and stepped over Reid to the door. I opened it up, trying not to laugh at Reid who had a wide grin on his face. 'I don't want to know what he's dreaming about' I thought. I walked out to the deserted hallway knowing that nobody would be up this early on a Saterday. As I began to make my way down the hallway, a hand grabbed my shoulder. I whipped around to see Caleb in font of me.

"Easy." he said and then wrapped me in his arms. "Are you Ok?" he asked. I mumbled a yes into his chest but it was a lie and he knew it. He tightened his grip, as if to reassure me that I was safe with him. I could hear his steady heartbeat and I didn't want it to go away.

"Hey Caleb!" it was Reid. 'Of course' I thought, pulling away from Caleb. Reid looked at us and then, with a look of realization I found amusing, said, "Oh, sorry."

"What did you want Reid?" he asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Nothing." he said, obviously not wanting to make himself look like an idiot. Reid was saved the humiliation when Kiley came out.

"Why didn't anyone tell me we were having a meeting in the hallway?" she asked, grinning. Somebody's cellphone rang and Reid reached into a little pocket that I didn't know existed in his boxers and pulled out his phone.

"Yeah?" he asked into it. His face turned to a pale stone color and he said, "Okay we'll be right there."

"What?" asked Caleb as Reid hung up.

"Someone sent Pouge a darkling and it wasn't me." was all Reid said.

Another kinda short chap but i had to leave off like this! Sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

Reid led us to a dorm as Tyler came walking out. "Hey Baby Boy, how is he?"

"Will you not call me that? and he's Ok just freaked out." he said to Reid giving him a hostile look. Caleb had his hand in mine and he led me into the room where Pouge was sitting.

"It was my dad, I know it." I said feeling guilty.

"I'm Okay, just don't let me get my hands on that bastard." said Pouge reassuringly. I nodded.

"Trust me, you'll have to get to him first." I said with an evil grin. Kiley looked alarmed.

"Don't go doing something stupid!" she said frantically.

"I'm not!" I said trying to look offended, "I'm only going to rip his spleen out with my powers."

"JJ!" she shreiked. I grinned wider and she slapped me. Reid came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. I let go of Caleb's hand and walked over to Pouge, sitting down next to him.

"What did it look like?" I demanded. He looked a little surprised but he said,

"It was a woman, at first I thought tit was you and I panicked but it wasn't. She had blue eyes, like yours, but she was a brunette. She looked like she could be your sister." I froze in place as he discribed my dead mom.

"Bastard!" I screamed and Kiley was at my side, she knew. Pouge, of course having no clue, thought I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry you asked!" he said, throwing his hands up defensively.

"She isn't talking about you. That dick used her mom for a darkling." said Kiley because I was too pissed to answer.

"I'll kill him." I vowed. "If it's the last thing I do."

"Jennifer!" Kiley yelled snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Caleb, how do you feel about taking chances?" I asked, coming up with a plan.

"I dont like the sound of this," he said, "but continue."

"Not one of your ideas." Kiley groaned. Caleb gave her a confused look and she said, "Normally JJ's ideas don't work and include getting one or more people into danger."

"That's not true!" I said even though it was. On average my plans ended up working about .0001 of the time and put at least one of us in mortal danger 99.9 of the time. I turned back to Caleb and then as I almost said what I wanted to do I did something I normally don't do, I thought before I said something. 'I don't need their help for this to work, I'll do it all by myself' I thought. Something inside me said 'Oh yeah that's real smart' and I silently told it to shut up. When it struck me that I was having an arguement with myself I kind of freaked out and jumped up.

"OK then you don't have to tell us! Just sit down and chill." said Kiley and I looked at her. "Hey are you Ok?" She asked looking concerned.

"No, I need to walk. Alone" I added as Caleb got up. 'Better early then never' I thought as this was putting me into the situation I needed to have my plan work. I got to the door of the dorms and then opened it up and let the fresh air hit my face.

well heres chap 6. i know i'm going fast but hey, i'm on a roll! REVIEW! PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

this chap is a bit longer but here ya go!

I walked down the street, my pajama pants flowing in the breeze. I wrapped my arms tighter around myself and continued a bit faster. An echo of my footsteps could be heard behind me and I thought 'Just a little further Bill'. Yes Bill is my father's name and I have called him that since he killed my mom with magic. I shivered at the memory and walked on.

"I think this is far enough JJ." said a voice behind me. It was cold and deep, like one of the holes in the antartic glaciers. I turned to find Bill behind me. He had dark eyes, even when he wasn't using, and messy black hair. My red hair came from my great grandmother. I stared at him for a while but then I had to speak.

"Stay away from me and let Mom rest." I warned.

"Oh, no 'hello Daddy I've missed you'?" he asked with a grin.

"You revoked that right when you killed Mom." I hissed anger throbbing to get out of me.

"We both know she was only a burden to us. I mean, she couldn't have anymore children so the power was instead passed on to you, something I never intended. A female can't handle the power." he said almost inaudiblly. I clenched my fist to stop the flow of tears but they wouldn't stay away.

"You bastard! She didn't have to die! The only reason you killed her is because for once you weren't the number one person in her life!" I screamed, feeling my face get hot.

"That's enough! Your mother was cheating and she deserved what she got!" he said, using his power to hold me up by the throat.

"And you weren't cheating you hipocrite?!" I coughed. I threw him back with my power so that I would drop to the ground.

"That was a stupid idea Jennifer. You don't have little Kiley or your boyfriend here to protect you." he sneered.

"I think you ought to think again." said Caleb fom behind me. "Her 'boyfriend' decided to follow her and she what she was up to." He had a wide grin.

"Caleb he'll kill you." I whimpered.

"And? I promised I wouldn't let him touch you again and that's exactly what I'm doing." he said. "Wait where'd he go?" I turned back to see Bill gone.

"He runs when he knows he can't win. He's a coward really." I said, turning back to Caleb. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you need me as much as I thought." he said wrapping me in his arms. I put my face deep into his neck and breathed in.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"And here I was thinking you'd be mad." he said shocked.

"JJ!" I heard a yell. It was Kiley with Reid in close persuite.

"Sorry, Caleb, I even tried seducing her but all she went on about was JJ and then she broke away." said Reid as Kiley came up and hugged me.

"I knew you were up to something." she mumbled

"Really, so how did that lipstick get on your lips huh?" asked Caleb.

"I told you he'd notice." said Kiley half-heartedly. I giggled and then got away from Kiley, who was checking me for injuries.

"C'mon we need to get back to our dorms so we can get dressed." said Kiley. "Then we're going to the mall." she finished with a grin. What she didn't know was the price it would cost her to go to the mall with me. We headed back to the dorms Reid with one hand on Kileys butt and Caleb with a hand on my waist.

you know the drill! REVEIW for God sakes and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

chap 8, this one gets kinda funny.

We made it to the mall pretty quickly considering my driving. I drive like a maniac I'll admit it but it gets me places. The moment we were inside the mall Kiley pulled me straight into Aeropostal. I moaned then thought of my payback and grinned. 'She can hate me thats ok but with the way Reid's been looking at her we need to go to Victoria's Secret' I thought. So when we exited Aerpostal with about five bags in each hand I turned for VS.

"Oh no." she said realizing where I was headed.

"Oh yes." I said with a grin.

"Your cruel. There is no way in hell I'll go in there." she said, looking at the word PINK as if it was Pogue's darkling.

"Honestly," I whispered to her. "You'll attack my full grown father with your power but you wont go into Victoria's Secret?"

"Exactly, to much pink." she said stubbornly.

"I hate pink but I still go into Victoria's Secret." I said, "They have other colors."

"I don't care!" she replied, stomping her foot like a three year old. I had edged her closer and closer in the process of this conversation and then we were inside the store. True, there was way to much pink but they had killer underwear. I picked up some lacy contraption that I figured Reid would enjoy and grinned at Kiley.

"Your gross." she said. She picked up a different blue contraption and held it up in front of me. "Caleb might like that." She said grinning.

"Ha ha, funny. We aren't even going out." I said pulling it away from her. 'At least I don't think we are' I thought, remembering what Caleb said to my dad and wondering if it was only said to piss him off or if he was serious.

"That's not how it looks to me." she said, pushing me towards a dressing room with the blue thing in my hands.

"I don't even know what this is forget about putting it on." I said, holding up the blue lace. To my embarassment there was a store worker right behind me who was glad to help. Kiley, of course, enjoyed this ordeal while my face stayed bright red as the woman explained how to put it on in front of about 10 people. I nodded when the lady finished and when she was gone I turned around and slapped Kiley as hard as I could.

"Oww! What was that for?" she said with a grin.

"Oh I don't know, embarassing me?" I said moodily. Then out of nowhere non other than Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms came out from one of the thong racks.

"What the hell were you two doing in there?" asked Kiley.

"Pulling a Larry-the-cable-Guy." said Reid with a evil grin. "Oh by the way, I think you better familiarize yourself with more ligerie. I knew how to put that on before you even looked at it right." he said turning to me. Tyler laughed and I scowled at him.

"How do you know how to put that on? Is there something you need to tell us all?" asked Kiley, coming to my rescue, again.

"No, I just pull alot of it off girls and when you are taking it off you get the gist of how to put it on." said Reid maliciously. This got me giggling because that is something I couldn't see happening. Tyler had a grin that spread across his whole face so Kiley was the only one not smiling. Reid put his arm around her shoulder and gave her puppy dog eyes so she'd smile.

I ended up getting the blue lingerie which I officailly named Beast and Reid insisted that Kiley get a really lacy and exposing thing so she did. So our tirp wasn't totally pointless and actually kind of fun. We left for Spencer, this time with Kiley driving.

OK, you know the dealio, review PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

ha, it gets a little diry here

"I vote we head to Nicky's after you ladies change." said Reid in his tone that says he thinks he's in charge. Even though Nicky's did seem like a good idea.

"Fine but first round is on you." said Kiley before I could say anything. Reid followed us into our dorm and invited himself in. He sat smugly on Kiley's bed while we put our stuff away. Shortly after we finished Pouge and Caleb arrived at the dorm, Caleb greeting me with an unexpected peck on the cheek. When he turned toward Reid and Tyler I shot a glance at Kiley who had the same shocked expression I had imagined.

"Ready?" Reid asked, mostly to Kiley and I. We both nodded and we all left, Caleb and I in his car, Kiley and Reid in her car ane the rest in Tyler's hummer.

* * *

"Go, JJ go!" Kiley shrieked excitedly as I gulped the last mouthful of my beer right before Reid and slammed the bottle down. "Wooo!" she yelled as she was handed to five dollar bills from Pouge and Tyler.

"I want a rematch!" said Reid stubbornly but nearly falling out of his seat at the same time.

"No way! I beat you!" I said with a laugh. "and anyway it's about time us girls had our fun."

"Oh, Jay what are you up to?" groaned Kiley.

"Give me a quarter." I demanded.

"Why?"

"Just give me a quarter."

"No."

"Kiley. Do you want to show these guys how to really party?" I asked.

"Fine." she huffed and handed me the quarter. I walked over to the Jukebox and let the quarter fall in the slot, I punched in the numbers and grinned as Rihannah's, 'Please don't stop the music' came on and I turned to Caleb. I pulled him on to the dance floor with me and we began to grind with the music. Kiley pulled Reid out with her and did the same.

"Damn girl! Where did you and Kiley learn to dance?" asked Caleb.

"Around." I laughed. As the song died out I turned to sit down but couldn't help the urge and pressed my lips to Caleb's right there. He didn't object, he actually pressed me more into him. "Wow, sorry, that was so un-called-for." I said as we broke apart.

"Don't be, it was nice." he grinned. I followed him back to the table where the others were waiting, huge smirks on all their faces. "Not a word, Reid." was the only thing Caleb said as we sat down. My hand somehow ended up entangled in his but it didn't bother me. Reid whispered something to Kiley and she grinned.

"Reid and I are going back to his dorm." she said.

"Ok, just don't do anything or anyone that you might regret." I said, giving Reid a look of warning. They left, Kiley with her hand in Reid's and Reid leading. "Kids." I mumbled under my breath.

"What do you mean 'kids'? Your a kid too." said Caleb.

"Ok, fine. We can go back to my dorm." I said sarcastically.

"Sounds good." said Caleb and he got up. I followed him out to his car and got in. I had begun to get a little used to the scent of his car but tonight it made my stomach flutter. I didn't know what it meant but I didn't ponder, I just tried to calm my now racing heart. It seemed like forever to get to the parking lot of Spencer but eventually Caleb parked his car. I got out and he began to follow me as I walked to my dorm.

"You know, your starting to make me _want _to have you come to my dorm." I said.

"Isn't that the point?" he smiled.

"Don't get big headed on me. I like you better when you sweet and loving." I said returning his smile. I noticed he was a couple paces behind me and I laughed to myself. "Ok 'Garwin', eyes off the butt."

"You know that's not very nice." he said as I felt two hands wrap around my waist. We were at my door so I unlocked it and walked in, with Caleb's grip still on my waist. As the door slammed shut, I turned so my lips were pressed to his.

ha ha, thought i'd be an ass. anyway, i need to know if you think they should wait or go for it? reveiw and tell me, i will take it and use it!


	10. Chapter 10

so heres my OMG chap!! this is my first sex scene so cut me a little slack...

Our lips didn't part as we began to undo each other's pants but they had to come apart for the shirts. When mine was over my head, I nipped playfully at Caleb's neck while he tried to figure out my bra. Eventually I had to take it off my self so while I was having fun with the job I took care of Caleb's boxers too.

I shoved him back on the bed and got on over him. He didn't seem to want that so he rolled us both over and I groaned more out of pleasure at the friction then annoyance about him being on top. He ran his lips gently down my neck, across my chest and the to my belly that he began to kiss.

"Don't get any ideas about what you can put into that belly." I said breathlessly, "At least not yet."

"Fair enough." he grinned into my stomach and then gave a particularly hard rock that made me gasp and press him closer. He was enjoying himself which made me laugh out loud. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I gasped and then made sure there would be no more talking by locking my lips with his. Two hours, that's how long this went on for, it would put even Reid to shame. When I pointed that out to Caleb, while we lay gasping in bed, he grinned triumphantly.

* * *

When morning came around I woke up to an "Oh my God, JJ!!" against Caleb's completely naked chest. When my eyes fully opened, Kiley was already gone to Reid's dorm, I suppose. I was quickly proved right when Reid burst into the room 20 minutes later and slapped the now dressed Caleb on the back.

"Dude, you finally got laid! Now maybe you won't be so uptight!"

"Shut up Reid!" Caleb grunted.

"I cannot believe you! You got in his pants before I got in Reid's!" Kiley whispered to me.

"I know!" I said, "It was great!" Kiley rolled her eyes with a huge grin on her face. My stomach growled and I realized how much sex made me hungry.

"You hungry?" Caleb asked me, putting his hands on my hips. When I nodded he smiled and led me out of the dorm.

kk, don't be too brutal but tell me what you think! thanks in advance!!


	11. Chapter 11

here we go!!

I ate 3 pancakes, 9 slices of bacon, and 2 glasses of OJ. Caleb watched with a huge grin as I horked evey bit of it down. I think I ate more than he did, which probably was why he was grinning come to think of it.

"All better?" he asked as I finished.

"Much, thank you." I laughed.

"Damn girl? What's gotten into you?" asked Kiley who was across the table from Caleb and I.

"Caffine withdraw, coffee's like crack to redheads." stated Reid who sat next to Kiley.

"Uh, retard, I don't drink coffee." I said holding up my now empty glass of OJ.

"There are other sources of caffine." defended Reid.

"Reid, your probably the only one who drinks Mountain Dew in the morning." Kiley pointed out. Reid grinned.

"I'm a rare person."

"Rare indeed." I said.

"Are you mocking me?" Reid asked.

"No, I'm agreeing with you." I said trying to look offended.

"She is sooo mocking you." Kiley piped up. Reid punched me in the shoulder and the contact gave me just enough time to have a what? Premonition? Yeah I guess that's what I'd have to call it. An image of Reid being killed by a strong burst of power flashed through my eyesight and my chest felt as though it would be crushed by the heavyness of the vision thingie.

"Woa JJ. You ok?" asked Caleb, glaring at Reid. I wished I could tell him not to do that because Reid might die but all I could manage was a weak, yeah. I felt terrible as Caleb rounded on Reid.

"I swear all I did was tap her." Reid said putting his hands up.

"We have to get back to the dorms." I stated leaving the money for our food and a tip for the waitress before charging out of IHop. Everyone else caught up with me as I got to Caleb's car.

"Jeez Jay, at least tell us what happened." said Kiley, glaring at Caleb in order to defend Reid.

"I saw Reid get killed." I stated ever so bluntly. What wastyhe point in keeping it from then if it would slow us down?

"Say what?" was Reid's reply.

"You mean like a vision?" asked Kiley in a squeeky voice. I nodded sadly.

"We can beat your visions right?" asked Caleb and I shrugged. "Get in the car, we need to see Tyler and Pouge." he stated and we obeyed. As we drove I tried to put it all togather. When we turned unto the deserted road to Spencer Academy it all clicked just in time for the burning in my lungs to start and the car to swerve off the road.

i know you all love my book so hang in there, reveiw and maybe, if you do as i asked, i'll write more.


	12. Chapter 12

ok my awesome readers, guess it's time to fine out if Reid dies...

I knew that it was Bill but why he wanted to kill Reid was a mystery to me. As we collided with the trees I grabbed Reid's shoulder and concentrated on the road. With a gasp from Reid we were there.

"How-?" he began.

"Not now." I hissed. He held up his hands in surrender. I heard everyone else leave the unscratched car in the middle of the woods and call for us.

"Shouldn't we-?"

"Shut up!" I hissed again. The dark figure appeared just then, coming out of the fog like in a horror movie but this one would end differently than the ones I'd watched. I wasn't letting him touch Reid. "Let me do the talking." I mumbled.

"Gladly." was his reply. _Chicken shit,_ I thought privatly with a grin.

"Back off William." I warned as he came close enough for me to make out the scar on his left eyebrow. He frowned at my order.

"You have become so mature my little JJ but you have lost all respect for your elders." he stated, his eyes looking genuinly sad. I laughed out loud.

"Why are you here?" I demanded. He frowned again, this time less pronounced than the last.

"To see my daughter." he said sadly, I snorted.

"You have no daughter." I growled.

"Now Jennifer, don't say that." he said and then his attention was caught by something behind me. Caleb came into my periphial vision a moment later. "Ahh, my awaited guest." A chill ran up my spine. Reid had been a distraction, my father knew the extent of my powers, he wasn't there to kill Reid, he was there to kill Caleb. "I have been informed that my daughter gave herself to you and, well, I am an overprotective father and I do not like her choice. Since she cannot choose for herself, I will eliminate the unworthy."

"He _is_ nuts." came Reid's whisper from behind me.

"Touch Caleb and you die." I spat.

"JJ I don't want to have to repremand you, darling, so please understand." he said to me.

"How 'bout you shove this whole crazy idea that I'm still your daughter up your ass." I said and shot the deadliest burst of power I could muster at him. He jumped out of the way in time for it to hit an old maple tree and make it explode. As wood chips showered us I had to leap out of the way of an electric current made by Bill. Another shot had him slammed into a white birtch. When he hit the ground I slammed him down with more power, intending to kill.

"Jay, stop!" came the yell from Caleb.

"Why?" I said through the tears that I didn't know had formed.

"Because if you kill him, you'll be a murderer." He yelled. "Please JJ."

It distracted me long enough to look at Caleb and for Bill to get up. When the blast of power whistled by my head I had a split second to cry out before it hit Caleb in the chest. I whipped around and with all my anger, snapped my father's neck.

ok guys and gals tune in to find out what happens to caleb and REVEIW!! gawd, don't let me down!!


	13. Chapter 13

ok now lets see if Caleb will be ok, shall we?

The pounding of my heart reverberated in my ears as I collapsed next to the only guy I could ever see myself loving. The red and blue lights all blurred for me as I only heard echoes of my story. I told them a bear had come out in front of us and we had hit a tree, my father being dislodged from his seat. I told them something struck Caleb in the chest during the accident, I only came to full consciousness when one of the perimedics came over, he was the one who checked out Caleb.

* * *

"The kid will be fine but the man is dead." he said this to the cop interviewing me, but his eyes flickered my way and I remembered begging him to save Caleb. My eyes clouded with tears as I heard these words. Both men, of course, thought it was because I had just lost my dad. I pushed by them both to the ambulance, where Caleb was coming around. _There is a God_, I thought as Caleb told one of the paramedics to back off.

"He has soo much patience." said Reid as he came up to check on Caleb. "I already would have told them to shove their stupid IVs right up their asses."

"Yeah, that's why I try to make sure your not the one getting hurt." Caleb joked weakly.

"How did you survive?" I asked him. We were sitting on the end of the ambulance my hand gripping Caleb's cold fingers.

"Somehow the energy was weakened before it hit me but, man, I have one hell of a headach!" he said rubbing his head. I kissed his forehead wishing that I could fix it but I just hoped to comfort him. Suddenly he frowned at me and I froze.

"What?" I asked.

"Where's Bill?" he asked me with concern. A grin grew on my face as Reid laughed.

"We won't have to worry about him anymore. Remind me to never hurt you." Reid chuckled.

"JJ, what did you do?" he asked, I tried to look scandalized.

"Why is it me that always does it?" I said. He rolled his eyes and then turned slightly.

"Ok, Reid what did you do?" I burst into a laugh as Reid held up his hands and opened his mouth.

"So I did it now? C'mon, he wasn't even mine to get rid of." Reid defended.

"So you did do it?" Caleb asked me.

"Do what?" I asked trying to be clueless.

"Whatever you did."

"What did I do?" I said with a grin.

"Jay c'mon, stop playing blonde. Is he dead?"

"Yup." I said. "Broken neck."

"Wow, hostile much." was Caleb's reply.

"No one touches my man." I said and put a arm around him. "Not even that jerk."

kk, guys and gals, give me my reveiws!! lol..._pleeeez?_


	14. Chapter 14

i know it's been awhile, but i also know you love this story!

Caleb signed a release saying that he didn't need to go to the hospital, despite my bitching. I thought Caleb wasn't the "I think I'm a tuff guy type" but he is. So I sat next to him, my fingers laced in his, as they put my father's body in an ambulance.

"His neck has a clean break, must've been one hell of an impact." said one of the officers to a tall, dark haired, medic.

"Yeah...must've..." the man said, peaking, for about the hundreth time, at me. I tried to look upset when the police and medics had talked to me after Caleb came around but it felt useless.

"You Ok, hun?" Caleb asked into my ear. I turned and put my face into his shoulder, real tears bubbling.

"I thought he killed you. Did you know that? I thought you were dead and I was ready to join you so we could stay togather." I said my words broken by sobs.

"I know, I love you." he said kissing the top of my head. "But don't ever die for me."

I felt something wet on the top of my head and I realized that it was Caleb's tears. I pushed myself closer into him, as if he could block out all the bad things, even for a little while. But he couldn't, as I noticed when the suspicious cop came towards us, there was no hiding.

"Hi, Ms. Jacobs right?" he asked and I nodded, still leaning on Caleb. "I'm Detective Williams, I wanted to ask you a few questions." he said, deep brown eyes studying me and dark hair that was a little wet from the damp drizzle that had begun to fall.

"The cops already spoke to us, what more do you need?" Caleb asked.

"What is your name again?" Williams asked.

"Danvers, Caleb Danvers." he replied. I caught a flash of something in the cop's eyes as Caleb said his name but I ignored it. After all, what could this cop possibly have against the Danvers'?

"Well, , this was a pretty strange accident, we are surprised you both got out of it so well." the cop said, he had on a pleasant expression but there was a threat laced in his voice.

"We were very lucky." Caleb said, at that Reid walked by and said,

"Lucky indeed." earning himself a glare from Caleb.

"Well," the detective said looking pointedly at me, "if you want to talk about the accident, call me."

"Thank you Detective." I replied.

"Call me Jack." he said with a smile. Right then was when I realized how my lie had gone awry. Caleb's car was untouched and I said we had hit a tree. Whoops.

"Okay, thanks." I said awkwardly.

"Let's get back to school." Caleb whispered in my ear and we left, the detective watching our every move.

* * *

That night Kiley stayed in Reid's dorm so I was in Caleb's arms. My head was on his chest so when his heart beat I could hear the wet pounding and all I wanted was to be closer to him. He kept one hand resting against my hair and the other doing small circles on my upper thigh. He had no marks on his chest, I had checked him from front to back.

"I don't understand, you should have one hell of a bruise at the least." I had said but he just shook his head. So we lay, perfectly still, me counting his heart beats.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I know." I said looking up with a grin. He kissed me on the forhead then down the bridge of my nose, breifly moving to my lips and then my neck. I closed my eyes, wondering if this was his way of coping with a near-death expierience. The kisses moved lower, my coller bone, the spot where my locket reached, and then my breasts. He kissed each one tenderly before continuing lower until I groaned with pleasure. My hands locked around his boxers, pulling them off so that the hard lump underneath was exposed against my lower half. He moved up again, back to my neck so that his body lay perfectly fit against mine. He started to move in a rythem that made me cry out with pleasure. A sweat broke out on both of us and I started to pant.

"Are you ok?" I asked between heavy breaths. He lifted his head from my neck and looked at me, still moving in the same rythem as before.

"Great." he said with a grin.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant from ealier." I panted.

"I'm fine, Jay. I told you." he said pulling away. _Way to kill the mood_, I thought to myself.

"Seriously." I asked looking into his dark eyes.

"Seriously." he said and then we continued where we left off.

ok, my readers. i need reveiws for this one and ya'll need to reveiw for Broken and Hunter, kay? i'll update soon!


	15. Chapter 15

please review!!!

My eyes snapped open but something didn't feel right. It was still night time but dawn wasn't far, I could feel it. I left Caleb's side, climbing out of the bed as I heard vioces in the hall. I slowely creeped over to the door, opening slightly to peek out. I opened it fully when I saw that no one was out there. My heart pounded as I followed the voices. It led me down the stairs and further still. Where were they? I had to tell them to shut up, I wanted to sleep. This was crazy, I was already at the front doorof the dorms. I left the cozy warmth of the building and the voices got louder.

"Witch... Demon... Evil." they were saying. I followed them into the woods, my hair falling out of it's ponytail. I stopped for just a second when I heard my hair tie drop but I could get it later, I needed to know what was happening. The voices were louder now, stronger. "Witch! Burn them, burn them! Kill them now!"

By now I figured, if my footsteps hadn't given me away, my heartbeat had. It was bounding in my ears and then I heard the crunch of a branch behind me. When I turned my heart caught in my chest. There, standing infront of me, same eyes and hair as my own, was my mother. This wasn't a Darkling, she was rimmed in light. I tried to make my way back towards her but my foot hit something. I looked at the ground to see the book that hadn't haunted me since the night befor I met Caleb. Melinda Jacobson looked at me meaningfully and uttered one thig almost inaudibly,

"Save the Book." The book shot into my hands and she was gone. The voices behind me were shouting now.

"WITCH!!!" they cried and I finally shouted back.

"NO!" I screamed fiercly before I was grabbed from behind.

"JJ! Jay! It's ok..." My eyes flickered open for real and Caleb was above me. I couldn't quite grasp the fact that it was a dream and I had to tell Caleb, he had to know about those guys. They were trying to kill witches.

"Caleb," I said breathlessly, "There are people in the woods... They're killing witches, or saying they were going to, and I think they want to kill us and-"

"Whoa, hold on... there are people in the woods?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, try to keep up." I said.

"I am."

"Well, your not doing a very good job." I said crossing my arms. I was sitting upright now, with my long hair encompassing my shoulders. I paused for a moment... Hadn't I gone to bed with my hair up? but Caleb was saying something.

"... not my fault you were rambling." was what I heard. At that moment two people came bursting into the room, Reid and Kiley to be exact, and I was suddenly aware I was naked and it was light out. The first was slightly more important. Both people froze, Kiley looked away and Reid, well, he's Reid. Caleb did one of those 'Ahem' coughs which caught Reid's attention while I pulled the blanket up to my chest.

"Right, I think you guys should see this." Reid said, now looking only at Caleb.

"What now?" said Caleb, rolling his eyes and following Reid to the window (he had boxers on) while I got clothes on. There was a slight pause before I heard, "Oh my God."

bum bum bum... guess you'll have to REVIEW!!!


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter is not for those who have weak stomachs. Reviews are greatly appreciated...

When the words escaped his mouth it sounded half winded and I looked at Caleb in concern. I finally got my pajama pants on and joined them at the window. I couldn't see the scene fully but something was burning and there were people being sick outside of the crowd that had formed. Both Caleb and I looked at each other at the same time and then ran out the door. My dorm wasn't that far away from the entrance so it only took us about half a second to get there but it took forever to make it through the crowd. A smell ripped through my nose like an angry flame and I sputtered a bit but my eyes finally met the scene that I will never forget.

A wooden pentacle burned brightly in front of us and above it was a sign, with flames licking it's sides, that read "Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live" painted, I realized with a sickening jolt of my stomach, in blood. But that wasn't what would stay with me for the rest of my life, no, that was on the ground below the blazing pentacle. When I noticed something move near my feet I peeled my eyes, reluctantly, away from the flames. It was a black cat with the hilt of a knife protruding from it's side. No one had done anything to help it and it's yellow eye's caught mine and a jolt was sent through my body.

"Oh shit!" came Reid's words when he saw the little cat. I looked around, there were people surrounding us but nobody was really paying attention and I made up my mind. I grabbed the bottom of my white tank top and pulled it off. Though I was only in a bra, I wasn't thinking about that or the color of my shirt when I wrapped the little black cat in it. Caleb watched it all and he knew what I wanted when I looked at him.

"Let's go." he said but I shook my head.

"No, you take care of this, I'll take care of her." so he threw me his keys and we left.

There were short mews from the little cat as I made my way to the car but I shushed her and told her to save her strength. The local vet was good but as I drove down the road I wondered how the vet could save her. She lay quiet now in the passenger seat but I could see her little chest making labored breaths and my shirt was now crimson.

"Come on little girl, stay with me." I whispered and her eyes stared at my face. "That's a good girl. You are divine sweet girl. You know that? You are divine like the wind." I cooed to her. She started to lift her head a little bit and I continued. " That's what I'll call you, I'll call you Divia."

Little Divia was getting weaker as I made my way to town but something rang in my mind and I finally placed it. POWER! I had powers. I slapped myself in the forehead and pulled over. I didn't want to think about what I'd have to do before I healed her but I knew. So as I opened up the door, I prepared myself. I knew I couldn't heal the dead so I had to be fast but I also knew I couldn't heal her with a blade in her back either. I grabbed the hilt of the knife tightly in my hand and yanked upward. There was a sickening squishing and then the bloody knife was in my hand. I put it underneath the shirt and then placed my hand over her.

"Now how do I do this?" I asked more to the cat than to myself. _Will it_, said a voice in the back of my mind. So I did. I willed with all my heart that the little cat would be ok. After about a minute a little rumble erupted in Divia's throat and when I looked down I was met by the eyes of a healed female cat.

Thank you for reading and PLEASE reveiw!!


End file.
